Delson Hegemony
The Delson Hegemony, formerly the Delson Star Empire, is an empire led by the Delson Race. At their apex, they had over 100 star systems. However, after the Delson-Harbinger wars, they were reduced to just under 20 star systems. History The Delson Star Empire, at this point, underwent a major reform, becoming more hospitable to outside forces. Among the first acts of this new regime was the Delsons lending aid to the allied forces during the War on Gaea, including the involvement of a number of Delson Superships. After this, when the Galactic Senate was refounded, the Delson Hegemony was among the new factions to take part. Government The Delson Hegemony is ruled by a single monarch, but, as of late, the Hegemony has taken on democratic elements. As such, it has been recently reclassified as a Democratic Monarchy. Delson Hegemony Governmental Positions *Emperor - Krillikol *High Senator - Asca (means Grandmaster Senator) *Senator - Ca Member Races *Delson 'Annexed' Races An 'Annexed' Race in the Delson Hegemony is a race that has joined the Hegemony willingly. These races have a place on the Hegemony's council. Reasons for becoming an 'Annexed' Race of the Delson Hegemony can range from protection (IE: the Krelaka), to that race's sense of honor (IE: the Gavon Kal Nari), to financial gain (IE: the Besala), to even elevation from being a 'Conquered' Race that has recovered enough infrastructure to be self-sustaining, but chose to stay with the Hegemony (IE: the Crustalo). *Karagonus *Krelaka *Besala *Gavon Kal Nari *Scorpio Ultimus *Crustalo *Ashadran and Gaean Human 'Conquered' Races A 'Conquered' Race is one that, prior to the Delson-Harbinger War, was conquered by the Delsons, but survived to after the war, when the Delsons worked to re-establish their ability to be self-sustaining. *Vesilgog Insectoid *Mialna *Mulna *Crusader *Semorino Ravio *Urilkwel *Tyralri *Emielon Delson Territory Since the Delsons re-established contact with the Vaikan, the Delsons have begun to colonize the planets within their own space, as well as attempt to expand the Hegemony back to its former extent. However, these are the worlds that survived the Harbinger's attacks and, therefore, the Delsons still have major footholds on. Paradene Star System *Delse - Homeworld **Vollus - Homeworld Moon-Based Garrison *Erian Colpa Star System *Timari - Military HQ *Hybecini - Primary Military Shipyard *Charum Alfaea Star System *Abyerier Macus-4 Star System *Kolada Ramas Star System *Kenes Aliusa Star System *Kylov *Euguin Emarce Star System *Euronessia *Corius *Janteb *Tritt-2 Milla Star System *Color Aetura Star System *Manomedeia Other Star Systems The Delsons have begun to expand their empire back to its former reach, in addition to colonizing many formerly-unexplored worlds within their area of space. Here is a list of the worlds the Delsons have since discovered and begun ot colonize: Duliana Star Cluster *Relika **Hriliku **Mutorni **Xiria **Nancolina NOTE: This is the Star System the world Ashadra is located in. However, the instability caused to the ecosystem by the Harvester attack made the planet labelled as 'unsuitable for colonization'. Delson Map Crime System Delson Hegemony worlds are policed by the dominant race of the world. For example: Delse and Timari have predominantly-Delson Police Forces, while Kargon has a Karagonus Police Force, and Sorpi has a Scorpio Ultimus Police Force. Delsons rank crimes in 3 different tiers, the punishments depending on the tier level. Tier 1 Crimes Tier 1 crimes are generally described as "illegal, but doesn't adversely interfere with another's right to live as they will". These crimes mostly consist of crimes ranging from petty theft to assault and battery. The punishment for these crimes is usually a fine or jail time. Tier 2 Crimes Tier 2 crimes are generally describes as those that "interfere with another's right to live". These are crimes that involve the deaths of others, such as murder. However, if a more serious Tier 1 crime (for example: Armed Robbery) results in a death (or multiple deaths), it's pushed to Tier 2 status. While the severity of the crime will influence the punishment (involuntary manslaughter of an adult gets a far less severe punishment than first-degree murder of a child), the punishment usually ranges from jail time to a possibility of the death penalty. Tier 3 Crimes Tier 3 Crimes are for those crimes where, for the victim(s), it's considered a "Fate worse than death". The most well-known (although also rarest, but most serious) Tier 3 crime in the Delson Hegemony is rape. However, sometimes, murder is pushed to Tier 3 status, when the experience has been proven to be traumatic to survivors of the incident. The punishment for Tier 3 crimes is, more often than not, death. Schooling System Although the Delsons do have a public schooling system, specifically, one akin to the one once utilized by the Humans of Earth, most Delson children are taught by their parents. The Delson schooling system is attended mainly by Delson Children, but, on occasion, individuals that are part of the Delson Hegemony, but are not actual Delsons, such as the human adopted child of Sol I Dor, Galiana, do also attend. Allies Military Doctrine The Delson utilize speed and heavy weaponary in their attacks. Their forces follow the code 'Strike fast, strike hard', and their tactics tend to revolve around smashing through the enemy's defenses, and striking them down as quickly as possible, before the enemy can strike back. While this is the general attitude of the Hegemony's military, there are many exceptions to this. For example, Scorpio Ultimus fleet commanders tend to rely more on sheer power than speed, using slower ships with heavier weapons. As another example, the Delson Krilek Sol I Dor Arcad, relies heavily on more intricate schemes to defeat more powerful opponent, using decoys and other false targets to distract the enemy from, or to shield, the true attacking force, allowing them to close in and deal a lethal blow to the enemy. Delson Hegemony Military ships are commonly equipped with Photon Condensement Fields and Plasma Weapons, although Particle Weapons are not wholy uncommon, and some larger Delson Hegemony military ship classes are known to sport antimatter weapons as special weapons. Category:Governments Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Delsons Category:Hegemonies